1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing method for pairing the images and a system for processing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in image technology, people can keep the images as a memory and can perform various processing methods to the images to create special effects. For example, people can create a 3-D image with a left-eye image and a right-eye image, or create a surrounding image with the images viewed from different angles.
However, before performing an image processing method, the selection of feature points and algorithm must be considered. In general, the more representational the feature points, the higher accuracy the image processing will have. The algorithm also affects the speed of image processing. Thus, the industries are dedicated to the search of more representational feature points and faster algorithms so as to increase the accuracy and speed of image processing.